1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies, and particularly to a heat sink assembly attaching a fan to a heat sink.
2. Description of Prior Art
Central processing units (CPUs) are essential for modem computers to process information efficiently. Performance of a computer as a whole very much depends on performance of the computer""s CPU. Thus modern computers feature CPUs that operate at very high frequencies and speeds. However, high frequency and high speed cause a CPU to produce copious amounts of heat. To ensure that a CPU can operate normally, a heat sink assembly is generally fixed on a surface of the CPU to continuously dissipate heat from the CPU.
Examples of conventional heat sink assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,623 and Taiwan patent No. 435744. A fixing member for a fan in a heat sink assembly is generally cuboid, and has a round ventilating hole defined therein. Opposite sides of the fixing member extend to a base of a heat sink, to retainingly cover the whole heat sink assembly including a fan. However, the cost of materials of the assembly is unduly high. In addition, because the fixing member entirely covers the fan, the fixing member retards airflow. Therefore the efficiency of heat removal is reduced.
An improved heat sink assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which readily attaches a fan to the heat sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which allows optimum airflow.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which is inexpensive.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink assembly of the present invention comprises a fan, two fixing members, a heat sink and a plurality of screws. The fan is generally parallelepiped, and defines four mounting holes in four corners thereof respectively. Each fixing member has a first plate and a second plate. The second plate integrally extends perpendicularly inwardly from a top edge of the first plate. An ear extends coplanarly inwardly from each of opposite ends of the second plate. A pair of spaced first fixing holes is defined in the first plate. A second fixing hole is defined in each ear of the second plate, corresponding to a respective one of the mounting holes of the fan. A pair of spaced locking holes is defined in a top portion of an outmost fin at each of opposite sides of the heat sink. The locking holes of the outmost fins correspond to the first fixing holes of the fixing members. Four screws are inserted through the first fixing holes and engaged in the locking holes, thereby fastening the fixing members to the heat sink. Four more screws are inserted through the mounting holes and engaged in the second fixing holes, thereby fastening the fan to the fixing members.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: